What A Small World
by keishinigami
Summary: After Ran Mouri and her dad, Kogoru migrated in the Philippines, Ran has stopped thinking that she would see Shinichi again. And like Ran, Shinichi also did. But one incident came and it shocked both of them...


What A Small World

PHILIPPINES, 2007.

Ran is sitting beside the window.

'I miss him. I don't think I'll be able to see him again… Shinichi…'

After Conan Edogawa was already in the care of his "aunt" that was actually his mom, Ran Mouri and his dad, Kogoru migrated in the Philippines. They still haven't found out that Conan was the shrunken Shinichi and it's been years since they have last heard of him.

Ran thinks that she wouldn't be able to see Shinichi again and like her, Shinichi thinks the same way too.

'Where are you Ran? I want to see you. But where? I think this is impossible.'

Shinichi remembered the time when he found out about Ran migrating somewhere.

_He was in front of the Mouri residence in Japan. He was going to ring the bell when someone interrupted him._

"_Son, who are you looking for?", the old woman asked._

"_Uh, I'm looking for Ran Mouri. Is she here?"_

"_Oh. I'm sorry but haven't she told you that she and his father will migrate somewhere?"_

"_No – no. I don't know anything about it. Is it true?"_

"_Yes. It's true son."_

"_But where? Where did they go?"_

"_I don't know, son."_

"_Ah. Thanks.", he said then left._

That was really hard for him to accept. After all those times, he was known as Conan. Ran doesn't know the truth and he didn't want to tell her. And now, she left without a trace.

One day, while Ran and her Filipino friends were eating in an ice cream parlor, she spotted someone that looked like Shinichi.

"Shin…", she said.

"Ran? What are you saying?", asked one of her friend.

"Ah, nothing.", she told them.

"Oh. Ok."

'Is it just me or did I really see Shin?', she asked herself. 'But no! That is impossible! Shin? Here in the Philippines? Ran, you're being crazy.'

What Ran doesn't know is that the guy she saw was really him.

The Kudo's, like the Mouri's decided to live in the Philippines for good. And Conan, like Ran, doesn't know that the one he thought he wouldn't see again is actually just near him.

While Shinichi is sitting on a bench one afternoon, a kid wet near him.

"Hey _kuya _Shin!", the kid said.

"Hey Ayumi."

"You know what, I was again beaten by the bullies! But there's this beautiful lady in our school that rescued me against those bullies."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And you know what? I told her that I have a very handsome neighbor and I asked her if she can come at Sunken Garden to meet you on Saturday!"

"What?!"

The kid just smiled back.

"Please?", she pleaded.

"Alright. Alright. Saturday. What time, eh?"

"5 pm.", she said and then ran away.

"Brat.", that's the only thing Shinichi could say.

Saturday came.

"Awh. If we don't get there before 5:30, the lady would leave.", Ayumi told Shinichi.

"Really? Know what, with this heavy traffic, we won't get there before 5:30."

"But _kuya_… we have to."

"We can't do anything about it."

She pouts.

"I don't think she'll leave. Even if we get there at 6.", Shinichi assured the kid.

Ayumi smiles and say, "Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise you that.", he said and just gave a loud sigh.

Upon arriving at the Sunken Garden, the lady the little girl is talking about can't be seen.

"She's not here anymore…", She said sadly.

They waited but the lady, really, was nowhere in sight.

"There's still other time…"

"I guess. Come on now.", she said and they left the place.

Ran is having a hard time looking for a ride home when…

"Hey look! _kuya _Shin! That's the girl I've been talking about!", says Ayumi.

"Where?"

"There! Stop the car! Let's give her a ride home!"

"Ok. Ok.", he said then he stopped the car.

"There you go!", she said.

"Hop in!", Shinichi said without noticing who the girl is.

"_Ate_! Hop in now!"

"Oh. It's you. Tha – thanks.", she said then finally, they saw each other.

"Shi – shinichi?!"

"Ran?!"

"You know each other?", the little girl asked them.

"Oh Shin! I missed you!", she sobbed and then she hugged him.

"I missed you too Ran.", Shinichi told her. "Small world isn't it?"

"Yeah right.", Ran agreed.

Then their eyes met. They were silent for a long time.

"I love you.", he whispered to her.

"I love you too Shinichi.", Ran whispered back.

-the end-


End file.
